The Painting
by Padfoot'smyMan
Summary: Harry buys a familiar painting. Sirius and Remus tell Harry about their soul-mate, a young witch with unforgettable hair and no memories. Slow updates as my muse like to play hide-and-seek.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - I am trying my hand at a new fic. Should I continue or should I abandon? I am not much of a writer The last time I wrote before finding Fan Fiction last year was back in High School. More years ago than I want to think about.

I have run out of stories to read about my favourite characters Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin, and Hermione Jean Granger. I am so addicted to Sirius/Hermione stories and am getting anxious about not having any new stories involving those two that I thought I would try my own hand.

This is set two years after the Final Battle, neither Sirius, Remus nor Fred died. Well, Sirius did die, but came back out of the veil, wait a sec, anything else would be spoilers. I killed off Ginny, Percy and Molly during the war and Ron after. My least liked Weasley's. Dumbledore is still dead, manipulative old coot.

 _I am updating these 4 chapters as I now have a BETA the wonderful Miss Aeris Aimara Ciren. Thank you, My Lady. (My pleasure, love.)_

* * *

"Guys, come see what I brought home," yelled out the messy haired young Potter.

"What did you buy me?" Sirius asked with sarcastic enthusiasm.

The sandy haired man behind him chuckles. "Sirius, do you plan to grow up anytime soon?"

"Never, Rem. If I grew up you may find me boring and decide to leave," he threw out nonchalantly.

"I've been trying to leave you for over 20 years to no avail. You're like a bad penny, Siri, I throw you away and you show right back up." Remus teases.

Pouting, Sirius clutched his chest, sobbing theatrically, "You don't love me anymore Moony."

"Oi! Shut it and come see," Harry huffed, a glint of amusement in his bright green eyes. He pulled the large cloth covered piece onto the table.

"What did you get, Prongslet?"

"See, I was walking by this muggle art gallery when I saw it. Something about it reminds me of the Marauders. When I took a closer look I could feel that it was a magical painting with a stasis charm."

The painting held the still image of a stag, a large black dog that closely resembled a grim, and a werewolf. The dog held a dead rat in its jaws.

It was too much of a coincidence, whipping their wands out Sirius and Remus spent several minutes scanning the painting for anything that would potentially harm any of them. They went over it once, twice, and a third time to be sure, trying a variety of different detection charms. Satisfied the wands were put away and both men carried the painting into the other room.

Sirius brought the painting closer for a better look. He noticed the glimmer that moving pictures and paintings gave off when under a stasis and passcode. It will need a certain bit of magic to remove the charm.

"Harry, I believe that this painting has a password on it. We need to figure out what it is first before pushing our magic into it. Who is the artist? We need to look thoroughly into this."

"The artist's signature is just MLB, " Harry musingly replied as he scratched the back of his head, "Something seems familiar about it though."

Remus pales, lurching forward he ripped the painting from their hands, "Let me see that!"

Sirius leant forward at Moony's growl. "What is it mate?"

Peering at the signature and sniffing at it, he starts to purr, pleased. "It's her Sirius, it's Miah's scent."

"What?! It can't be, she's been missing for years."

"I know her scent, Padfoot. It's her. I would recognise it anywhere. Check for yourself." he growls.

Taking the painting back, Sirius' head leant over an area the signature was centred on and his chest expanded, taking in every layer of the various scents covering the painting. The strongest smell under the paint IS her, their Miah.

"How can this be, Moony? If Miah has come back, why hasn't she contacted us?" Sirius whined.

"I don't know Padfoot. Maybe she doesn't know how to contact us. Keep in mind, she didn't remember much when we first met her."

"But if it is her, the password is easy enough."

Harry watched all of this, curiosity kept him quiet. Remus' eyes were almost frantic, fear and excitement coursing through him. "It's worth a shot, Padfoot. Do it."

Raising his wand and waving it across the painting once, he uttered the phrase that every member of the Marauders was familiar with. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Watching the painting respond to the words the two older men's faces light up.

"Look, there she is. There is Boötes." Remus points out.

"Where, oh look, right behind her is Faline."

Harry's curiosity got the best of him and he walked closer to the painting. "Who is Boötes? Is she Miah? Is Faline my mum?"

"Yeah, she and Miah both surprised us by becoming animagus before Christmas hols our 7th year."

"I think I need to hear the whole story gentlemen," Harry scowls.

"You do, but first check on Hermione," Sirius stated and Remus nodded when Harry's gaze met him.

"Why?" Prongslet's eyes narrowed. "What does Hermione have to do with this story."

"Well if we're correct, then everything. You see, your Hermione is our Miah Dagworth-Granger. She's not a muggleborn but truthfully born of two squibs. The Dagworth-Grangers and the Sullivans. Her mother's mother was Garrick Ollivander's daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N - From the enthusiastic reviews and followers, I will continue on If anyone out there would care to be my BETA I would be most appreciative. I am not a strong writer but I do have ideas. I just need someone to help clean up the ideas and the grammar. Oh just so you know, Sirius did not fall in the veil and I think you have figured out that Remus did not die. He refused Tonks' offer holding out hope that Hermione was really Miah along with Sirus.**_

* * *

"Why?" Prongslet's eyes narrowed. "What does Hermione have to do with this story."

"Well if we're correct, then everything. You see, your Hermione is our Miah Dagworth-Granger. She's not a muggleborn but truthfully born of two squibs. The Dagworth-Grangers and the Sullivans. Her mother's mother was Garrick Ollivander's daughter."

* * *

12 Grimmauld Place

While Harry was floo calling Hermione, Sirius and Remus were quietly talking about the love of their lives.

Sirius wondered how they hadn't realized Hermione was their Miah and Remus trying to rationalize how his sensitive nose missed this very important fact.

"Her scent is similar; not an exact match, but close. I don't understand how her scent could change," he was following this train of thought when Harry came running in devoid of all colour gasping out that Hermione was missing. There had been an accident in the Department of Mysteries.

"What happened?" Remus snapped.

"She was working on some privately funded personal project of hers; they won't say, but I highly suspect it's something to do with the time-turners. Her fascination with them grew after she used one in 3rd-year to save Sirius. She wanted to know if it was possible to make one go back even further than the usual 24 hours.

"They told me that some prick of a pure-blood barreled through the office, demanding she hand over her work. I do know that when she refused, he tried to take the work and it exploded. The idiot was killed outright. However, they can't find Hermione's body. They think it's one of two things: she was either obliterated or she flung back in time. I think we know which scenario is the most likely."

"Now I insist on knowing what she was to you two," demands Harry.

"She was our wife," Sirius answers without his usual sardonic flair.

"WHAT?!" Harry shook his head in disbelief. "I want the entire story and I want it now. That is my best friend you're talking about."

"We know Harry, but you have to remember you weren't alive then and we didn't know how she was integral to our lives, then or now."

"It was the summer before our 7th-year. We, your father, Remus and I; the rat had stayed home with his 'sick mother'; had been practising our apparition by popping up and down the countryside. We had just arrived at the Shrieking Shack when this girl comes falling out of the sky.

"You have no idea how much it hurt, even as light she was, to have another human being fall on you. My body broke her fall, I wasn't hurt too badly, but my pride was a bit damaged though."

"Padfoot, this is a story about Miah, not you," The werewolf was growing impatient. As much as he cared for his lover, there was more to get on with.

"Sorry Moony, you know me, I can always make a story to be about me."

"Get on with it," Remus' impatient disposition was falling short at Sirius' antics.

"Sorry. Where was I? Oh. Right, Miah had fallen out of the sky into my lap, torn clothing and various lacerations. As we were checking her over we realized that she was unconscious and covered in some unknown substance. At the time, we were so close to Hogwarts that we did what anyone would do in that situation. . . we took her to the Dragon Lady of Hogwarts: Madam Pomfrey.

"When we finally reached the Healer's Hall, Poppy took one look at the substance that Miah was covered in and realized it was time dust."

Remus quickly interjected. "If you are unaware, time dust is highly toxic to witches and wizards but is non-lethal to muggles. If you are in contact with it for too long it can muddle a witch or wizard's magic. It can potentially either age or de-age you. This is what we believe caused her amnesia, well that, along with a blow to her head."

Sirius spared a quick glance to his dearest person, barely missing a beat and continuing on with the story. "Once Poppy realized that we all had come in contact with Hermione, she sent us to the prefects bathroom to decontaminate and remove every last drop of the time dust so that we were safe, while we were washing up she healed Miah, we didn't know her name at the time, and flooed James' parents to send us some new clothes as the ones we had had to be destroyed to lessen the chance that any of the dust could be spread about. I was pissed those pants, they were my favourite jeans."

"Sirius quit digressing. Finish the story so we can start our search for Miah," snarled Remus.

"Okay, okay, get off your high horse Remus. As I was about to say, let me tell you now that it is not fun to decontaminate time dust. There are so many steps you have to take, showers, potions you have to shower with and potions that you have to take afterwards and they taste worse than Remus' Wolfsbane, wait a period of time then another shower followed by more potions. I was just thankful that it did not get clumped up in my hair. Poor Remus had to cut chunks out of his hair."

"Padfoot, stop digressing."

"Moony, you just don't want me to tell Harry how ridiculous you looked with your hair mangled." Sirius answers while childishly sticking his tongue out at Remus.

"Harry, what this git he neglected to mention is he turned my hair a sickly shade of green in retaliation for laughing at him. It was

close, it seemed as if Poppy would have another patient to look after. Luckily, he evaded me long enough for my temper to settle back under control," chuckles Remus.

"Stop it you two, I want to hear this story," Harry cries through his laughter.

Sirius took a few minutes to get himself under control, by then the other two were breathing normal and wiping a stray tear or two from their eyes. "Well, after Hermione was decontaminated Dumbledore came in to check on her. Later he'd answered our questions and we found that he had run an inheritance test to try and determine whom she was. He'd already reached the same conclusion we had, that she was from the future. I think he was hoping she was already awake by the time he'd reached the room, but she hadn't regained consciousness yet."

Remus took over from Sirius, whom gone quiet and lost in his thoughts. "The results of the inheritance test were irrefutable, her parents were pure-bloods. They had disappeared a few years before then. This is what Hermione just found out shortly before the fiasco that sent her into the past."

"Wait, so she's not a muggleborn? This will be life changing news for both the Malfoy gits, not to mention Hermione." Harry asks with a shit eating grin.

Remus rubbed the back of his neck, "I forgot that you've been out of town for so long and didn't know that. Hermione found out. The Grangers died a few days after you left and this type of news is not something you just send via owl. A letter was sent to her through their lawyers. She was still trying to decide if she wanted to remove the glamour that had been cast on her as a child and tell everyone else."

"Oh bollocks! That heinous word carved into her arm, Bellatrix died far too easily and quickly as far as I'm concerned," hissed Harry.

Sirius affectionately patted the air between him and Harry, a dangerous smirk on his face. "Now, now, my blood-thirsty godson, while we both agree with you wholeheartedly, you mustn't get your dander up. We need to continue on. Another side effect of the time dust de-aged Miah by about 3 years, to before she'd received that scar. So she didn't have it when we met her."

Remus interjected quickly, "The only major scar she had was the one from Dolohov in the Department of Mysteries, on her torso. The dust aged her body in other ways though, so it also changed her physically. She was much taller than she was here.

The animagus was tapping his chin, remembering every inch of the woman he'd spent too much time mulling over. "Her hair wasn't as convoluted and bushy. Here she is what 1.5 metres and in the past, she was more like 1.75 metres, with legs that went on forever. Oh those legs would wrap around you and you would swear you were in heaven," moaned Sirius.

Moaning as well at the memories flooding his brain, Remus tells Sirius to move along before they were both awash in salacious and lewd memories.

"By the time we finished decontaminating ourselves, it was too late to go back to Potter Manor so we settled into beds in the hospital wing, where the house elves brought us a veritable feast. Oh, I so miss the Hogwarts feasts."

"Sirius, stay focused," huffs Harry.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just hungry. Can we take this to the kitchen and tell the tale over some food?" whines, Sirius.

Remus and Harry both roll their eyes at Sirius and start pulling him into the kitchen where Harry starts to make sandwiches for them.

Through bites of his sandwich, Sirius continues the story. "After eating we sat around and played a game of Exploding Snap, then went to sleep. Sometime in the middle of the night, we were awoken to god awful screams. We all grabbed our wands, jumping out of bed to find that the girl was having a nightmare. She was crying out about something being a fake and that they had found it."

Remus has to cover for Sirius, his voice choked up. "We now know that she was reliving the torture Bellatrix had put her through, but at that time we were so scared and worried by what happened to her."

The animagus was composed enough to finish speaking, "Poppy was trying to wake her to calm her down, but nothing she did worked. Remus and I both grabbed a hand, whispering to her that everything was alright. I was stroking her hair when she grabbed me around the waist, hugging me to her.

"When she did that she started to calm down. So I climbed into bed with her holding her. When Remus tried to pull his hand away from her, she started whimpering loudly, so he climbed into bed on the other side of her. She let out a big sigh of relief and muttered 'My Boys'."

As he was wont to do, Remus spoke up and dropped some important information, "At the time, we didn't know that she was an animagus and she that was taking in and remembering our scents. Our smells were recognizable to her even though she had no idea who we were to her. She later told us we made her feel safe, we were familiar."

"Wait, when did Hermione become an animagus?" Harry asked surprise laced his voice.

Remus scratched his chin, mirth shining in his deep eyes. "Well Harry, many things happened while you were gone, shortly after you left she came to us. She's stood there, hands wrapped around some files and pertinently told us that she'd done all the research and prepared the potion. All she wanted was our help on the actual transformation. Her first transformation was a little over two weeks ago."

"Oh. What is her form?"

"She's a gorgeous snow leopard."

"Is she registered or is she illegal like you, Padfoot?"

"She was to register next week. You have a month after your first transformation to register before you become illegal. Hermione just wanted to make sure that she had all the kinks worked out. She was going to have you and Ron start training to become animagus too. That brilliant witch created a way to make it much smoother and easier to become one. It took us almost 4 years and she was able to do it in less than a year; six months of research and meditation and 2 weeks to get the hang of and perfect the transformation," There was an unmistakable quality of awe in Sirius' voice.

"Anyway, the next morning both Remus and I woke up around the same time. As we were trying to get out of bed without disturbing the young witch, she woke up, took one look at us, and started screaming."

Beta'd by Aeris Aimara Ciren

Reposted 12 August


	3. Back in the Past

_**A/N - Hopefully I filled in the hole that I dug myself into the last chapter. I have a specific direction I am heading but these characters are being obstinate. Don't they know that I only want the best for them? Well, with the exception of a few of them.**_

* * *

" _Poppy came running in to see what the problem was and she was babbling about having these two perverts in her bed with her. She demanded to know where she was and why they were in her bed."_

-ooOoo-

August 1977

Waking up, Hermione sees two young men in her bed and starts screaming. "Who are you two and why were you in my bed? Where am I? Why don't I remember my name? Oh, Merlin, what have you done to me?"

A woman dressed as a nurse from the last century heard her and asks the young girl her name.

Chewing on her bottom lip she replies "I don't know, why don't I know my name? Wait, M...Mi..Mi...ah." she stammers out

"Is that your name?"

"I am not sure. It feels familiar but I really don't know."

"What is the last thing that you remember?" the outdated dressed nurse asked.

"I remember sitting at a desk when this curly blond haired green eyed man came barrelling in demanding something. There was another man standing behind him with flaming red hair and sparkling blue eyes smirking."

"Other than that I don't remember anything else. My name, age or who my family is."

"That is okay dear, we will get you sorted out soon," the oddly dressed nurse said.

"Ma'am, where are the facilities?"

"Through that door over there on the right. Do you need fresh clothes dear?"

"Oh yes, please. I feel so grimy."

Chuckling Madam Pomfrey hands some non-descript clothes. "Just take your time and call me if you need help."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Closing the door of the bathroom the girl notices a full-length mirror on the back of the door. Turning to it she peruses her image like she has never seen herself before.

What she sees is a tall girl with an hourglass shape. Breast that seems just a touch too big with a tiny waist and flared hips. Her legs look so long and nicely shaped. Her hair was a mixture of blond and brunette a waterfall of wavy hair that hung down to her waist. Her neck was a long column of alabaster leading to an oval shaped face with a bow shaped mouth. The pink lips slightly plump. A small straight nose topped with the most beautiful blue-green eyes.

She wondered why she didn't feel familiar with the sight of herself. She felt that she really should be seeing a short scrawny girl with a rat's nest on her head. She could feel the answer right on the tip of her tongue but it was eluding her. Well, maybe a nice soak would help.

While she was in soaking in the tub she remembered everything. She remembered seeing two of the three boys that found her die and the third had died years before. She remembered Dumbledore's death a year after the tragic and unnecessary death of Sirius and a year before the final battle that took Remus' life. Thankfully, she lived in a world of magic where it does seem that all thing are possible, even life after death.

After the final battle, it was found that because of Remus' lycanthropy he was not dead but just on the edge. His werewolf healing properties took over and healed him. He had been laid out with all the dead while the healers were working on the injured when he suddenly sat up. Scared the shit out of the poor ministry workers that were trying to identify all of the dead.

The day after the battle, Sirius came falling out of the Veil. It seems that because he had fallen backwards into the Veil and his murderer Bellatrix had died he was judged and deemed worthy of coming back.

She remembered being at her desk in the Department of Mysteries when Cormac McLaggen came storming in demanding she hand over her work. She could also have sworn that she saw one of her best friends behind him smirking.

The project she was working on was so sensitive that even the slightest tremor could set it off and it seems that Cormac did just that. It seems that she has been blown back in time. She vaguely wondered what happened to Cormac and Ron did they also get blown back in time or did they just get blown away. She hopes that they did not get blown back as those two idiots would muck up time and Old Moldy would win the war instead of Harry. She is torn between wanting the McLaggen to have survived but also to have died for daring to try and take credit for her hard work. She is just confused about Ron.

She and Ron had broken up not that long before this incident and now she is wondering if he had anything to do with Cormac. She knew his jealousy and anger issues had never been resolved, it is the main reason she broke it off with him. That and she suspected him of cheating.

Now that she is in the past, she just needs to figure out when she is and how she can change the future

She knows that she can never go back. The project she had been working on was one that would allow a person to go back in time to an important turning point and change significant events. The only drawback was that person would not be able to return to their time as it would have been destroyed and irrevocably changed.

Not long before the accident, she had received a letter from her parent's lawyer. It was triggered to be sent to her on their death. Even though she had oblivated their memory of her, because of magic they were still tethered to the wizarding world. It documented how they were purebloods who had gone into hiding from Old Moldy as there had been a prophecy about her. Because they were from two families that were diametrically opposite, her father's side was more in Old Moldy's camp and good grief her great-grandfather was Garrick Ollivander. How they had placed a very strong glamour on her and how to remove the glamour.

Well, it seems the accident removed it for her. Wow, who knew she looked so beautiful. Eat your heart out Malfoy. She had always hated how she looked with that wild hair and buck teeth. Now she would have to get used to looking like a Victoria's Secret model.

At least she has money to go buy a new wardrobe. Wait, her bag, where is her bag. In a slight panic, she races out of the bathroom and asks Madam Pomfrey if she had a bag with her. That she seems to remember always having a bag attached to her clothes. She is hoping that it has some information inside to show who she was. She can't just go blurting out who she is and where she is from. Besides, she does not trust Dumbledore as far as she can throw him. If he were to get the information he would hold onto it and manipulate it in such a way as to benefit himself while sacrificing the innocent. The old fool thinks that only he can save the day when all he did was prolong the war and cause the deaths of many families. How many old families were lost because of him?

There had been many things she had learned after that old coot's death. How he _knew_ that Sirius was NOT the Potter's secret keeper and how the Dursley's were really treating their nephew. While they did not physically abuse Harry, the mental and emotional abuse was much worse. How that boy became the good kind-hearted man that he is today (or will be in the future) is a miracle. How he is not bitter about the treatment of his so-called blood relatives and that manipulative old fart she will never know.

After finding out about her parents she realises where her darker side comes from. While not classified as a dark family, her great-grandfather on her father's side was potioneer Hector Dagworth-Granger and he did dabble in some of the darker potions. Her Mother's grandfather is Garrick Ollivander, the wandmaker.

Once she had her bag she went back into the bathroom to check out what she had inside. She found her parents letter along with necessary survival tools. A tent, books, money and even some food in stasis. Ever since they broke into Gringotts she has kept all her money on her. The Goblins are still not happy with her. They allowed Harry off with a fine, but because he was a very wealthy young man they forgave him. Her, not so much.

Not only does she carry all her money with her, both Harry and Sirius made her carry a combined million galleons of theirs, so if they ever need to go on the run they will be set.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N - Finally got off my arse and am posting. If there is anyone out there that thinks I have a chance and want to become a beta please PM me. I need one, badly. (I know I am not very good).**_

* * *

 _Once she had her bag she went back into the bathroom to check out what she had inside. She found her parents letter along with necessary survival tools. A tent, books, money and even some food in stasis. Ever since they broke into Gringotts she has kept all her money on her. The Goblins are still not happy with her. They allowed Harry off with a fine, but because he was a very wealthy young man they forgave him. Her, not so much._

 _Not only does she carry all her money with her, both Harry and Sirius made her carry a combined million galleons of theirs, so if they ever need to go on the run they will be set._

 _~ooOoo~_

August 2000

"Wait a minute, I'm confused," exclaimed Harry. "If the Hermione that we know was under a glamour and one so radically different from her true form, how do you two know that it is her?"

"Well, it is true that she is different as night and day but you must remember that Hermione never went anywhere outside of this house without her little-beaded bag. Between the two of us Harry, she was always carrying around over a million galleons. She also had most of her life in that bag. All of her photo albums were duplicated and she carried them with her everywhere, along with that damnable stinky tent, food and potions. She had changes of clothes for all of us, you, Remus, Ron and me. She was determined to always be ready to take flight with us if needed. I figure within a few years that habit may wear off but…"

"Merlin, I hate what this war has done to her and to us. We will never have a normal life. One free of strife and misery," groused Remus.

"I mean really, how many people can say that they were dead for 2 years or even 2 hours. Only in the Potter-Black-Lupin-Granger world would that happen," snickered Sirius.

"Now Sirius, you know you love being the centre of attention. If you are not, you will make sure that everyone around you puts you there, and what better way than to come popping out of the Veil," Remus chuckled.

"Well, you seem to like it as well Remus. Sitting up amongst all the dead bodies and scaring the bejesus out of those poor ministry workers," barked Sirius. "And Harry is not much better. Being carried back by Hagrid as a limp rag doll only to disappear while everyone was distracted and then showing up as Old Moldy was fighting in the Grand Hall."

"It was bloody brilliant from what I heard and saw. Hermione showed me her memories of the final battle."

"I miss her already. It has only been a day and I feel like someone ripped a chunk of my heart out," sobs Harry. "Go on with your story, what ever happened with Miah?"

"Where did we leave off? Oh yeah, she just woke up and was screaming at us. Remus why don't you tell Harry about our early days with Miah. She was always more partial to you in the beginning."

"Okay, don't get your knickers in a twist there Sirius. You know she loved both of us equally. Differently but equally."

"I know, I was just jealous at the start because you seemed to be hovering around Miah and ignoring me," pouted Sirius.

Running his nose up the side of Sirius' neck, Remus breathes out "you know there is no one that can replace you, Sirius. I have room for one more in my heart."

"Ugh! Enough you two, get a room with extra strength silencing charms."

"Harry, you know you would hit this if you swung my way."

Gagging, Harry takes a swing at his dogfather. "That is disgusting Sirius. You are like my father, besides I am more into the bookworm types." Harry leers at Remus, throwing him an exaggerated air kiss.

Sirius puts Harry into a headlock and starts giving him nuggies. "Stay away from my man there Harry, or next time I will hex your bits off," barks Sirius.

Remus rolls his eyes and chuckles at the antics of his mate and pseudo son/nephew.


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously in 1977_

 _Once she had her bag she went back into the bathroom to check out what she had inside. She found her parents letter along with necessary survival tools. A tent, books, money and even some food in stasis. Ever since they broke into Gringotts she has kept all her money on her. The Goblins are still not happy with her. They allowed Harry off with a fine. Because he was a very wealthy young man they forgave him. Her, not so much._

 _Not only does she carry all her money with her, both Harry and Sirius made her carry at least a combined million galleons of theirs, so if they ever need to go on the run they will be set._

August 1977

Ready to return to the hospital ward and face all the questions, Hermione decided to feign- amnesia until she is away from Hogwarts. While she doesn't trust or even like Dumbledore, she still respects what he is, a powerful legilimens, who. in the future at least, has no qualms about probing a student's mind. The future information she has is too tempting to that 'I think only I know best' manipulative old coot. She also knows that her great-grandfather Ollivander would not be a good ally as he is firmly entrenched in Dumbledore's camp, and she definitely cannot go to her father's side of the family as they are DARK.

From the stories that Sirius told, she thinks that she may be able to go to the Potter's. He had told her that Charlus Potter was more of a grey wizard and while most of his politics fell in the light category, he had been steadily moving more towards the neutral zone as he got older. It had sounded like he was becoming disillusioned with Dumbledore. She would need to sound out the boys a little later.

She finally screws up her Gryffindor courage along with tightening up her occlumency shields and walks back into the ward. There waiting for her as she expected was Dumbledore, Ollivander, the three boys, James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin along with Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey rushes over to her and asks how she is feeling and if she is remembering anything else.

"I'm not really remembering anything of value. I seem to get flashes, what I suspect is of my life. If so, it is no wonder that I have forgotten. I seem to remember someone screaming cruc...something and a red light hitting me before a world of pain. But other than that only inconsequential flashes of daily life."

Horror filled everyone's faces when she spoke of the torturous cruciatus curse so casually. To think of someone so young being tortured.

"Oh, you poor dear child. Do you remember anything other? LIke a full name, birthdate, anything?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, I am sorry, I don't." As she was answering the Headmaster, she could feel a light probing of her mind. She immediately starting reciting arithmancy equations.

She also started to groan. Madam Pomfrey immediately asks what is wrong. "It feels like a hammer in my head." It was really on a light probing but let that old man think she is very sensitive to legilmancy.

Dumbledore introduces her to her great-grandfather Garrick Ollivander. He immediately hugs her and tells her that she can come home with him. They can get her supplies for school.

"Of course Dandy," she replies. At Ollivanders surprised look of her name for him, she apologises. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I called you by that nickname. I...it just seemed right."

"That's okay my child. I think I like it better than grandpa." Ollivander chuckled.

"Do I have a Dandymama as well?" she asked.

"No, your great-grandmother died a few years ago. "You are very similar to her. You have her eyes."

"I can't wait for you to tell me more about her and my grandmother and mother."

 _ **A/N: Sorry for such a short and abrupt chapter. I have been trying for months to add to this chapter and I cannot. If anyone can give me any ideas I would be appreciative. I have many different stories half written in my head for other stories, but this one ha stalled spectacularly.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Letting Loose

**A/N - I struggled with this chapter. I know it is not great but here it is. I do hope you enjoy and forgive me for my very first attempt at adult sitiutations. I have never written lemons before and was blushing the whole time I tried. I don't think it is great but a good start at what I want to happen later.**

 **If I haven't told you I don't own Harry Potter but seeing as JKR threw away Sirius and Remus I have claimed them.**

* * *

Previously

" _Of course Dandy," she replies. At Ollivanders surprised look at her name for him she apologises. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I called you by that nickname. I...it just seemed right."_

" _That's okay my child. I think I like it better than grandpa." Ollivander chuckled._

" _Do I have a Dandy Mama as well?" she asked._

" _No, your great-grandmother died a few years ago. "You are very similar to her. You have her eyes."_

" _I can't wait for you to tell me more about her and my grandmother and mother."_

August 3, 1977,*

Diagon Alley

"Miah, I have been living over the shop after your Dandy Mama passed and don't have room for you there. You will be staying at the Leaky Cauldron until I can get the Manor opened."

"Oh Dandy, don't do that for just a month. I have plenty of money for me to stay the full month at the Leaky Cauldron. Why don't you just get the Manor ready for the Yule season? I understand that this is your busiest season. All the new students getting their wands and all."

"If you sure, we can do that. We can have dinner together after I am finished for the day. Maybe you can get together with your new friends and they can show you around."

Miah thinking about being shown around by the Marauders had to chuckle quietly.

She had plans of not only finding all of Old Moldy's Horcruxes and killing him but before that takes place she has decided to cut loose first.

As the muggleborn best friend of the Boy-who-lived she was closely scrutinized by that lying bint Rita Skeeter and now she is going to let her true self-have++ some fun.

While she did take her schooling seriously, it would not be as annoyingly know-it-all'ish as in the future. She was not as much of a stickler for the rules as she portrayed herself. Especially after that damn troll in the first year.

She is in the prime time for some of the best Rock Concerts that she always wished she was able to go to. Pink Floyd, Uriah Heep, Queen and a few more, here she comes. First is Uriah Heep in a couple of weeks in Germany. She will try and talk the boys into going with her and if she ever meets Lily get her and James together a few months sooner.

But before she can do anything, she needs to get a whole new wardrobe, both wizarding and muggle.

Heading over to Madam Malkins she gets a few every day wear outfits. Deciding to take a break before heading out to muggle London she heads into her favourite store, Flourish and Blott's.

Finding that the ladder to get to the upper shelves was in use, she decides to use a spell that she created that allows her to 'sit' on air. Floating up to the shelves she wanted to check she got comfortable and starts pulling out different books. Accidentally dropping one she calls out 'watch out below'. The book she dropped almost hit a beautiful redhead witch. She gasps when she sees Harry's eyes peering at her.

"I am so sorry, I hope I didn't hurt you," she called out.

"No, it missed me by that much," Lily held her fingers apart by inches. "Whatever are you doing up there?" Lily laughingly asks.

"Well, all the ladders were taken and I so did not want to wait, so…"

"Hurry up Padfoot, I saw Lily-Flower headed in this direction," came a male voice.

Lily hearing that blanched and looked around for a way to disappear.

Having pity on her, and knowing exactly who that voice belonged to, Miah asked her if she wanted to join her near the ceiling.

Nodding desperately, Lily starts to rise up when Miah casts the spell on her. Once up there with her, Miah casts a muffliato spell so that they could talk without the boys hearing them, even though she thought that if Remus is with them he would smell Lily and maybe even her and suss out where they were hiding.

James came rushing into the section they were hiding looking around for Lily. Not seeing her, his shoulders droop in defeat. Turning to his friends he whined "I could have sworn I saw Lily heading this way. I just don't understand where she could have gone."

Miah decided to have some fun from her vantage point. All the boys had their backs to the shelves and were looking over the balcony searching for Lily. She took out some Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and conjured a slingshot and floated it down level with the boys head disillusioned and starting shooting the beans at the back of their heads.

"Hey, what the hell!" squawked Sirius. "Who is shooting Bott Beans at us?"

Casting his glance around, Remus sees the beans seemingly appear in midair. He exclaims that someone is hiding over there, pointing to where the beans came from.

The three boys rush over arms out feeling around for the hidden shooter.

The girls are laughing so hard while floating in the air that they accidentally knock off some books from the shelves onto the boys head.

Remus being the first to be hit by a book looks up and sees the girls and realizes that they are the culprits. Turning to his friends, he points upward.

"Uh oh, I do believe we are busted," cried Miah. They both had been laughing so hard that they had tears rolling down their faces.

When James sees Lily, he cries out "Lily-Flower! How did you get up there?"

Miah releases the spell allowing both girls to float back to the ground. Once back on the ground both girls look at the boy and start laughing again. Now that the silencing spell is gone the whole store can hear them and are wondering what is going on.

Finally composing herself Miah introduces herself to Lily telling her that this three boys saved her when she fell on them from the sky.

"What happened?" exclaimed Lily.

"I am unsure as I seem to have amnesia. I can remember my schooling and everything but I can't seem to remember my life. Additionally, there is something else they know about me but I won't talk about that in public. You never know who is a follower of you-know-who. Stupidest thing I have ever heard. As someone new here, I don't know who they are talking about."

"Anyway, do you want to get some lunch? I'm so hungry I could eat a hippogriff. After lunch, I need to stop at Gringotts and exchange some Galleons for pounds. I am going to muggle London, I need a whole new wardrobe."

Seeing a look of interest in Lily's eyes, Miah asks if she wants to come along. It is always more fun to shop with friends than by yourself.

Agreeing, both to lunch and shopping they head over to the Leaky Cauldron. Seeing that the boys stared after them stupidly, Miah called out with a small smirk, "are you coming boys?"

Eyes lighting up, they quickly followed the two girls. Lily glared at her and asked why she invited them.

"Well, they did rescue me and know the part of the story that I haven't told you yet and as it is so fantastical I thought you would want proof."

After ordering a round of butterbeers and fish and chips Miah casts a silencing charm around the table then placed on her a charm of hers that masks her lip movements from those not in close proximity to stop any from lip-reading. As long as they are at the table all there would be able to see her mouth moving while those not there think that she is silent. This was one of the first spells that she created when she became an unspeakable.

"Well, it all started a few days ago when I fell out of the sky."

"Yeah, she fell on me. Even though she is not fat, it still hurt." Sirius pouted.

"Where were you when this happened?" asked Lily.

"Outside the Shrieking Shack. We had just apparated there when we heard a scream and this beautiful girl fell on Sirius. You should have seen his face." laughed James.

"Don't encourage him, James. His head is big enough as it is," exclaims Remus.

"Oi! I'm sitting here," huffs Sirius.

"Who is telling this story?" sniffs Miah. "Anyways, the boys could see I was hurt and decided to take me up to the castle. After an examination, it was found that I was covered in time dust as were the boys. They were sent off to go through the decontamination process while Madam Pomfrey took care of me."

"That was not a pleasant experience that process. I hope to never have to do that again." cried Sirius.

"Madam Pomfrey called in the Headmaster and he determined who I was through an inheritance test. It also showed that I won't be born until sometime in 1979."

"WHAT? How can that be."

"I don't know as I can't seem to remember anything personal. They think that it is only temporary and that I should get my memories back soon." Miah lied to them. Knowing that now is not the time to tell them that everyone there has died, even though two of them have come back from the dead. Or that James and Lily's son was the saviour of the Wizarding World and had to face Voldemort while still a child.

"Hey, let's get away from this morbid subject. I still need to go shopping. I am in serious need about leather."

"Leather?" Sirius asks with a leer. Turning to Remus, he whines, "can we go with? Please, you know my weakness for leather and I do need a new coat."

"Well," whines Remus, "you know I don't like shopping, but to see you in a new leather coat, what the hell, why not."

"If you two are going along, I guess I will go too," says James with a longing look on his face as he watches Lily.

Lily grimaces but soldiers on. Grabbing Miah asks what's first.

"Who knows where the best place is to buy leather?"

"Ooh, I do," Sirius shouts as he waves his hand, reminding Miah of her past self in classes. Waving her hand in the air. Oh good grief, is that how she looked? No wonder that greasy twat Snape called her an annoying know-it-all.

Once in the store for leather, she quickly finds a pair of pants with cutouts up the side of her legs, a few dresses and a few leather bustiers she heads into the dressing room. Coming out in a tight mini-dress, Remus and Sirius's jaws drop to the floor. Letting out a wolf-whistle Sirius pants out, "I think I'm in love."

"Oi! What about me mutt?" huffs Remus.

"Oh, I still love you Remy, but…" pointing to MIah, "DAMN!"

"I know. Sirius. We need to talk later." mutters Remus.

Miah looks at them with confused eyes. She knows in the future that they are together and exclusive. Though she has always had a crush on both of the older men. She crushed on Remus all during 3rd-year after he saved them on the Hogwarts Express. She started to admire Sirius after he saved them from Moony that horrible night at the end of 3rd-year. She didn't really start to crush on him until the summer before 5th-year when she stayed at Grimmauld Place.

Next up was to get Sirius in a tight pair of leather pants and Remus in a nice pair of dark wash bootcut jeans. A girl could dream after all.

~ooOoo~

Later while Remus and Sirius were getting ready for a night out clubbing, Remus brought up Miah. "Siri, we need to talk about Miah."

"Yeah, we do," Sirius replied. "I feel such a pull towards her. It feels like an elastic cord ties her to me and is about to snap her back into my arms. Every time she is near, my pants become uncomfortably tight."

"Me too, Siri, me too," commented Remus. "I...I think she is my mate like you are my mate."

Sirius looked at Remus with hopeful eyes, "really? Then we need to 'court' her. Win her over."

"I don't think that we will have to try too hard," chuckled Remus. "Didn't you smell her when you came sauntering out in those tight leather pants of yours."

"Oh really, I didn't notice, what with smelling _your_ arousal," Sirius said with a wide smile.

With a soft growl, Remus grabs Sirius and crashes his lips against his and proceeds to undress him. Dropping to his knees he takes Sirius into his hot moist mouth and proceeds to lick and suck him to completion.

Afterwards, he tells Sirius to imagine that being Miah sucking him off, and Sirius moans and becomes hard all over again.


	7. Chapter 7 - Starting Anew

_**Sorry for the delay. My muse likes to play hide and seek and I can't seem to find her often. I add to a chapter as she peeks out of the corner and I see her which is why I am slow at updating.**_

* * *

Miah had been in the past for two and half weeks and it has been sheer bliss. She has been able to be a flighty teenager, unlike before.

They had returned from Germany earlier this week after seeing a slew of great bands, Uriah Heep, Aerosmith, Ted Nugent and a few others. Talk about having fun.

Later today the boys were taking her to Hogsmeade so that she can pick up some supplies, plus she needs some Honeydukes chocolate.

~ooOoo~

After buying her supplies of Honeydukes the boys start to take her to Zonkos. While walking over as Remus is pointing out the landmarks of Hogsmeade, Miah hears the telltale sounds of mass apparition and feels the anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards going up. She tells them about the wards and that they need to get ready for Death Eaters.

Staring at her with surprise that she can feel the wards they all pull out their wands and start scanning the area.

"Down there," Miah shouts and points to three Death Eaters cursing innocent bystanders. Running over Miah starts on the two men who are getting ready to cast a curse on a young boy. When James stuns one and the other enervates him, she tells James to not bother stunning them but to take them down hard so that they cannot get back up. "You don't have to kill them, just make sure that they are out of the fight for a long time. Slice off a hand or break their legs just don't dick around as this is a war not a sanctioned duel on the circuit."

After taking care of the second man she turned her attention to where Sirius was duelling with the last one. Sirius hit her with a hex that knocked off her mask and Miah saw that it was her recurring nightmare, Bellatrix Lestrange, causing her to freeze.

Cackling, Bellatrix calls out to Sirius "Lookie here it's the blood-traitor with his blood-traitor friends." She hits him with a cruciatus curse. As he falls with a bloodcurdling scream it breaks Miah out of her frozen state.

"NOT THIS TIME YOU INSANE BITCH," she yells as she jumps in front of Sirius. She starts sending darker and darker curses at Bellatrix grazing her with the Snape special, Sectumsempra.

As they are duelling Miah starts taunting Bellatrix about her Master, asking her how she likes sucking a half-bloods arse.

Miah has gotten Bellatrix so discombobulated that she starts making mistakes. Miah finally sees an opening and sends a reductor towards Bellatrix's wand arm smashing her wand and her arm just as Bellatrix appairates out of there. Pissed that she didn't get to take down the bitch Miah lets out a string of cussing that turns the air blue and has both James and Remus blushing like young schoolgirls.

Turning to James, Miah tells him to get in touch with his dad.

"I need to speak to him before I tell all of you my past."

"You mean you finally remember?" asks Remus.

"Yeah, something like that, but I really need to speak with Mr Potter first. Can we go there now James?"

"You kids there. Hold-up, we need to interview you before you go anywhere," calls out a gruff voice.

Turing to see who is calling them they see a tallish man with grizzled face missing an eye and with a peg-leg.

"Oh damn, it's Mad-eye Moody," grumbles Miah.

"Mad-eye!" Sirius and James mouth to each other. "Great name we will have to remember that," states James.

"Okay, you Potter, tell me what happened," barked Moody.

"Uh, while we were heading towards Zonko's, we heard a bunch of pops and Miah here felt anti-apparition wards and anti-portkey wards going up"

"Girly, you can feel wards being raised?"

"Yes. These were flimsy wards just enough to do the trick. Can't you feel wards going up Master Auror Moody?" Miah asked sweetly.

Sirius barked out a laugh while Remus and James sniggered in the background.

"Hurmp! Usually, only those highly trained can feel wards going up," he said angrily.

"Well, where I come from, we were taught early on that we must have CONSTANT VIGILANCE," Miah shouted out Moody's catchphrase causing everyone to jump at little.

A man who looked a lot like James, messy salt and pepper hair, glasses and brilliant blue eyes walked up chuckling, "She must have met you before Alistor. There for a second, I thought someone had castrated you with that high pitched voice yelling out CONSTANT VIGILANCE."

"Dad! What brings you out in the field?"

"Well, I heard that my sons had taken down the Lestrange brothers and I wanted to be assured that they were okay. I didn't want to be the one to tell your mother that you were hurt fighting them."

"It was more Miah than us Dad. I had stunned Rabastian then Rodolphus enervated him. She told me that we need to take them down hard. Not kill them, but just make sure that they are out of the fight."

"Someone has trained this lass properly," grumps Moody never knowing that it was he who taught her that. "She is correct Mr Potter when you are in a fight for your life you don't want the enemy to be able to keep coming back at you after you take them down."

Miah interrupts the impromptu lesson asking, "Mr Potter, after we have finished being interviewed can I please speak to you and your wife privately? I have information that is pertinent to you and your family."

Looking at Miah sharply he answers "Okay. Have James bring you through the floo at the Three Broomsticks. I will go through the first and open the other side to you and alert my wife."

"Okay, thanks. Oh, wait! Please take this and you and your wife peruse it while we are being interviewed. Pleases don't open it until you are in the privacy of your home. I believe that you will understand once you look."

"Sure, I can do that." Charlus Potter looked at her bewildered.

Once Charlus got home he added Miah to the ward book then called his wife Dorea into his study.

He told her what happened in Hogsmeade with James and Sirius and how their new friend (they both knew she was from the future) handed him this photo album tasking him with sharing it with his wife. He let her know that the young lady was coming over later to answer any questions they may have.

Opening the album they see the life of their son at Hogwarts. Most of these pictures they had seen until they got to the pictures of James and Lily's wedding.

From there forward were photos of James and Lily pregnant, of James with a wide smile holding a beautiful baby boy, of a baby riding on the back of a stag and a big black dog laughing and clapping his hands. Then the album changed themes.

The next pictures were of a young boy who looked like James' twin but with bright green eyes heading to Hogwarts. On the express with what looked like a Weasley and a bushy-haired buck-toothed girl.

"What is this?" asks Dorea Potter

"I take it that this is our grandson, but where are James and Lily? Why is that child wearing clothes four times too big and practically falling apart? Also, where are the pictures of his childhood before Hogwarts?"

As they go through further and further into the album they see their apparent grandson with the same two children and in some impossible situations. One that looks to be a picture of the boy flying against a huge dragon. Another of him flying on the back of a hippogriff and a thestril (it seems as you can see them in photographs even if not in real life). There was one with him at a memorial for Albus Dumbledore.

They come to the final photo that shocks them to their core. It is a photo of James and Lily's graves headstones. The date of their deaths in four years from now.

Looking at each other horrified Charlus Potter knows what he must do. What his family did not know was that he was the Head Unspeakable at the Department of Mysteries. He understands that the only type of artefact that could bring someone back so far had to come from the DoM and he wants answers outside of the Ministry as this involves his family.


	8. Chapter 8 - Meeting Harry's Grandparents

_A/N - I know it is not great but my muse at least hung around this time. Here's to her hanging around until the end of the story._

 _I don't remember if I ever put the disclaimer that I don't own the Harry Potter series. **As if you good people didn't already know that.**_

* * *

"Mum, Dad, we're home," yelled James.

With a soft pop a house-elf popped into the foyer, arms crossed and foot tapping "Master James, how many times has I been telling you not to yell in the house?"

"Sorry, Harpy...I mean Happy," James mumbled. "Dad wanted to know as soon as we were home. Where is he right now?"

"Don't you be miss using my name, little Master Jimmsie."

"Sorry Happy. I promise never to call you that again if you promise never to call me Jimmsie," James whined while the others were snickering in the background.

"Well...okay. Master and Mistress is in the study off of the Library. Master says you are to go in right away."

"Thank you Happy."

"James Potter, that is not nice to bait a house-elf like that," cries Miah.

"Oh, don't worry about Happy. She and I do that all the time. It makes her feel better and besides we aren't Malfoys. We treat all our house-elves like family. Next time you see Happy, ask for her full name and she will tell you that it is Happy Potter. All our elves are family bonded not slave bonded."

"Good! That is one detail of the Wizarding World I really hate. Enslaving house elves and the way they treat Werewolves, Goblins (though they do kind of deserve it) and other sentient magical beings. Don't even get me started on non-magicals or first-generation magicals." Miah growled while thinking of that horrible toad woman Umbridge.

Following James to the study while looking around, Miah wondered what happened to Potter Manor. She wondered if it still existed in the future and why Harry had never even heard about it from Sirius, Remus or even the Goblins. She could figure out about Dumbledore. She had lost all faith in him when she had found his journals while liberating some of his more esoteric books to research horcruxes when they went on the run. She didn't get to read them until after the final battle but it sure was an eye-opener. He wanted Harry raised as a pig for slaughter. If Harry had no one or nothing to live for then he would willing sacrifice himself to Voldemort. Of course Albus was still to be alive at that point so that he could swoop in and save the day.

Miah decided right then and there that she was going to do everything in her power to bring down that interfering old goat fucker.

Once they went into the study, she noticed that Charlus Potter had removed his outer robe. She could see a familiar tattoo on his right forearm. It was an Supermarine Spitfire MK1 from WWII with the words Lady of the Sky written below it.

She gasped loudly, looking at the tattoo then at Charlus Potter crying out, "You are Ace Potter!"

"How do you know that name, young lady?" asks Mr Potter.

"My mother only had one picture of my grandfather. It was a picture of him next to a plane and his Squadron Captain 'Ace' Potter. No other first name."

"Who is your grandfather?" asks Charlus.

"Cyprian Markus Sullivan."

"You're little Ciara's daughter?" he asks incredulously. "She is my god-daughter and I have been searching for her since the Death Eaters killed Cyprian."

"She and my father went into hiding because they came from such polar opposite sides of the coin. My father was from a dark family while my mother was from a well known light family. Dad's family did not like my mum and where set on ridding him of her, by hook or by crook."

"I will show you the letter they left posthumously. It tells me everything I wanted to know about their pasts."

"How did you come to know my grandfather?"

"We were friends in Hogwarts, both Gryffindors. After graduation we both joined the RAF. We saw that the Germans were decimating London with the Blitz and if they invaded Britain, we magicals would be at risk as well. We knew that if we were shot down and captured we would have a better chance at escaping the Nazi's so your grandfather and I joined up."

"We were so young and arrogant then, and we were very lucky never to have been shot down."

"Dad! You never told me that you fought against the Nazis. I thought you fought against Grindelwald."

"Grindelwald and the Nazis were one and the same we later found out. They were allies where Grindelwald helped Hitler exterminate the Jews while Hitler's SS helped round up those who refused to side with Grindelwald."

Turning back to Miah, Charlus asked her how her mum was. She told him how her mum after she married her dad they went into hiding in the muggle world as his side of the family was not happy about the marriage. They left magic behind and embraced the muggle world by becoming Dentists (teeth healers). She told him how she was glamoured all her life until she got sent back here, along with her parents as the distinctive multi-coloured hair that she inherited from her Grandmother would make her stand out. She told him how, not knowing that her parents were purebloods, she had obliviated them of her and the wizarding world to keep them safe from Voldemort and the Death Eaters, but it still wasn't enough. Once they arrived in Australia, they were killed by a drunk driver six months after they arrived.

What she hadn't known was they had it set up with the Goblins that if their life stones darkened a letter telling her who she was related to and their story would be sent to , she was on the run at the time they died and after the war, because she had helped break into Gringotts (she will explain that later) they delayed sending her the letter and she didn't find out until almost two years later.

"Oh, you poor child. Well, I owe Cyprian a life debt and Ciara is my Goddaughter so I will be watching over you."

"Thank you Mr Potter," Miah started to say.

"No, call me Charlus. I keep expecting Da to be standing behind me when called Mr Potter," Charlus chuckled.

"Okay, Charlus. Now what I really want to tell you is what happens to your family in the future and how to kill Volde…"

"No, don't say his name. We were just informed that he has or will shortly place a taboo on his name."

"Oh crap! Not again. Okay, then I know how to kill old Moldy Warts."  
"Moldy Warts!" barks Sirius."That is a good one. I'll have to remember that."

"If you don't like that one I have many more. Such as Lord Flees from Death, Moldyshorts, or his birth name that his squib of a mother who named him after his muggle father Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"His father is a muggle?" exclaims Charlus.

"Yes, this is all part of the story that I want to show you. Do you have a pensieve?"

"We do, I will have Happy bring it along. As I expect this is going to take a while why don't we all adjourn for dinner."

"May I freshen up first, please. I don't believe that your good wife would appreciate my blood-stained clothes at the dinner table. It is a good thing that I never got out of the habit of carrying a good bit of clothes with me along with all my money."

"Oh, by the way that reminds me that I need to give both you and Sirius some money."

"After the war, both Sirius and your grandson made me keep some of their money in case we ever needed to go on the run again."

"Keep the money. This way if you need to take my three sons on the run you will have the necessary funds."

"Are you sure. It is a lot of money we are talking about."  
"How much is a lot?"

"Half a million Galleons each from the House of Black and Potter, plus all my money from the House of Sullivan."

"Over a million Galleons? How are you carrying around that much?"  
Holding up her little purple beaded purse, "Undetectable Extension Charm along with a Feather Weight Charm. I even have an extensive library in their."

"How extensive?"

"Approximately 6,000 books."

"6,000!" exclaimed James and Sirius. "Who can read that many books?"

"Can I read some of them?" asks Remus.

"Remus, you don't even need to ask. Of course you can...Professor."

"P...Pr...Professor?"

"Yup! My favourite. Well, actually, everyone's favourite, with maybe the exception of some of the Slytherins. The whole school was up in arms when the greasy bat of the dungeons outed you."

"Outed me?"

"Yes, a whole generation of students know that you are a werewolf, but don't worry I have a solution for you. I will tell you later as that would be a 'spoiler'."

"A solution?"

"Yes, something I created just for you. Not that I didn't want to help any other werewolf that wanted it, but you inspired me to find a way to help with the transformation. Well, that and you scared the crap out of Harry and me when you accidentally transformed in front of us." Remus looked worried at that admission. "Don't worry, you didn't bite us or anything. You had a lovely hoof print on your sternum the next day from Buckbeak the Hippogriff."  
"Okay, enough information for now. James, show Ms Dagworth-Granger,"

"Miah, please."

"Right. Please take Miah to the guest room so she can clean up."

"Okay, Mum."


End file.
